


A World Unlike My Own

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, tag's will update as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a certain KeyBlader passes they awaken to a life not their own, yet the recent memories prove otherwise. When a group who claims to be his friends appears during the first year of High School his life takes a turn to the crazy side. Now he has to battle shadows known as Heartless and beings created by someone's emotions, and let's not forget the final boss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Unlike My Own

Two combatants ran at each other on the side of a building, weapons aimed at each other. A blade plunged straight through Sora's chest and was swiftly redrawn, leaving nothing but a gaping hole and a steady stream of blood in its wake. Xemnas jumped back and gazed blankly at his blade, frowning slightly at the miniscule dots of blood left on it from the attack.

"Such a shame you didn't choose to join us again Roxas, you could have gone far. But, alas, you shall instead meet your end." Sora fell down from the dizzying height and landed with a thud, coughing up a large amount of blood during the process.

"Sora! Where are you?" A voice called out. The voice belonged to a red haired teenage girl, Kairi, who could not find her childhood friend.

"Sora, answer me!" Another voice called out, this one belonged to Riku, a gray haired boy who was another friend of Sora's. A black portal appeared behind them and the other creatures with them. At the noise the portal made they turned around, only to be met with Sora's body.

"Sora!" Kairi and Riku ran up to him, each knelt down and checked for signs of life.

"G-guys..." Sora whispered. "Don't w-worry about me. I'll be okay, just l-like I always am." He attempted to give his friends a reassuring smile but only groaned from the pain in his abdomen.

"Don't worry Sora! Donald can heal you. Right Donald?" Riku turned towards the royal magician who sadly shook his head.

"Curaga can only heal minor wounds, it can't heal serious wounds like this." **(1)** Donald had a somber look on his face, he was a close friend of Sora's despite only knowing him for less than a year, if you don't count the time spend in a coma in order to recover his memories.

"If we're real quick, I'm sure we could get him to a real hospital." Goofy said reassuringly.

"N-no, you have to defeat Xemnas. S-save the world, I can wait." Sora's eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

"I-is he!" Kairi gasped.

"No, he's just unconscious from the blood-loss. Don't move him and try to stop the bleeding, I'll go defeat Xemnas." Riku stood up and headed towards the crazed Nobody who was conversing with the Kingdom Hearts.

"No without me you don't." King Mickey spoke up. The two charged into battle, one to save the worlds, the other to avenge his severely wounded comrade. When the reached Xemnas he was attempting to host the full power of the damaged Kingdom Hearts, a process that left the executer unable to move until completed. Taking advantage of his disablity, Riku stabbed him through the back with _Way to the Dawn_ and with a single movement bisected him, leaving the pieces to crumble into the nothingness he so desired. They returned to where the others were waiting and raced back towards their Gummi Ship, careful of the injured, making it off the crumbling world.

"Do you have any medical supplies onboard, Donald?" Kairi had put herself in charge of taking care of Sora on their way towards Hallow Bastion where he could receive further treatment.

"Nope, sorry. We normally don't get very scratched up in fights and if we do, our wounds are treated before we leave the planet." The duck wizard mentally scolded himself for not preparing for any situation that might happen aboard the ship.

"Here, use this." Riku handed her strips of black cloth, the same black cloth that made up his Organization XIII coat. "They won't work as well as real bandages but they'll at least slow down the bleeding." He continued to rip his coat in order to make the fabric strips.

"Gawrsh, I guess I'd better give you a hand." Goofy sat down next to Riku and ripped off a large section of the coat before shredding it into smaller pieces. As Kairi was tying the fabric strips around Sora's wound he began to come to.

"W-what are you g-guys doing? Did w-we win?" He asked in a soft tone, his unfocused eyes staring at the roof of the ship.

"Shh, don't talk Sora. We're back on the Gummi Ship and wrapping your wounds, don't worry. Xemnas has been defeated and won't come back, you can rest now." Kairi whispered.

"I'm... glad." Sora let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for the last time. The legendary keyblade warrior was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Head-canon: Cure and Cure-related spells are only able to heal minor wounds and replenish energy.  
> Sorry how the whole 'destroying the Kingdom Hearts' part was kinda rushed but I couldn't really think of anything that would fit.


End file.
